all's fair in love and war
by White Tiger Rose
Summary: You know what you need, he whispered seductively in her ear. a nice, hot, steamy bath! Zuko and katara share one steamy night that leads to something neither of them could believe.


Author's note: okay so this came to me last night and I stayed up till eleven pondering it so enjoy people! I do not own avatar the last airbender or any of its characters :( P.S. it's a bit fast

chapter 1

"Thank you Katara," the fire bender said looking up at her from behind curtains of black hair. The water bender smiled. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you!"She helped him get to his feet, steadying him as he swayed, and together the two of them looked over at Azula. "You should have feared me more!" the princess yelled spouting blue flames from her mouth.

Still holding onto Zuko's waist, Katara looked up at him. The question plain in her sea blue eyes. What are we going to do with her? Though she didn't say it out loud. Zuko met her blue eyes with his gold ones. He knew what she was thinking even without her telling him. "Fire Sages!" He had to yell over his sister's screeching. "Take my sister to a prison cell!"

The fire sages nodded bowing low to Zuko.

The banished prince of the fire nation and the water bender watched silently as the fire sages left taking their princess with them. Zuko watched painfully as his sister was all but dragged away. It was hard to think that that wild woman was once his little sister. She still was but it was hard to tell. He looked down at Katara. "You okay?" He asked the pain clear in his golden orbs. The blue eyed beauty nodded, slightly squeezing his waist. The squeeze was followed by her shivering almost uncontrollably.

Zuko noticed this and wrapped her in his arms trying to warm her up but unsuccessfully. "Come on," he said taking her hand in his and pulling her through the same doors that the sages had gone through. Katara followed without complaint. Where Zuko was taking her she didn't know but she didn't care as long as it was away from the cold. AS soon as they were in Zuko lead her up a flight of stairs and through a door leading into a red and black walled room.

"We should be fine here, at least for a little while." he said causally grabbing instantly at his stomach were the lightning scar was starting to form. "Zuko maybe you should lay down and let me have another look at that!" Katara said, very concerned. Zuko nodded and walked over to the red sheeted bed and slowly got in wincing as he did. She didn't know what else to do so Katara carefully placed a knee on the bed making it dip a bit. She swung her other leg over Zuko's body placing both hands on his chest.

"Now hold still." She whispered seductively leaning in close to say it in Zuko's ear. He smiled in spite of himself. He was starting to go hard and get excited.

After about an hour Katara's hands went back to their normal selves as she finished healing Zuko as best as she could. And very soon she fell asleep on Zuko's thankfully beating chest. Zuko held her close not wanting to let her go anywhere. But soon he too fell in to a much need peaceful (finally) sleep.

She woke up what seemed minutes later and just about flipped. She was laying on Zuko, not to mention that he was shirtless! The room was dark patches of moon light peeking in through the curtains, spilling on the bed that the two of them now laid. Slowly Katara got off of Zuko and walked over to the one huge window that stood in the room. She moved aside a curtain and looked out at the surrounding grounds. The fires were now put out but Katara was still afraid. Afraid something was going to go wrong.

Two strong arms wrapping suddenly around her slender curvy waist made Katara jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Zuko whispered in her ear just like she had done earlier. Katara leaned into his arms letting him hold her, not speaking a word.

"What are you doing up?" Zuko asked running the tip of his nose over the shell of an ear and her neck. Katara shivered but not because she was cold, of course the man behind her thought so. "You cold?" He asked holding her more tightly, and Katara leaned if it were possible, more into him. "No just worried," she whispered leaning her head back to rest on his still _naked_ chest. "Don't be this is team avatar. nothing is going to go wrong." But Katara couldn't agree with him _yet._

"I just have a very wired feeling. It's driving me crazy!" Zuko smiled. "You know what you need," he whispered seductively into her ear. "A nice, hot, steamy, bath!" He then softly nibbled on Katara's ear lobe driving her even more crazy. Not that he knew it.

"Mmmm," Katara hummed pulling her hands around Zuko's neck, and closing her eyes. Zuko took this opportunity to pick her up and carry her to the bathroom kicking the door closed behind him. Once in he placed Katara down again and went to start the water. the tub was huge big enough to fit all of team avatar in it. Zuko got in beckoning Katara to join him. She complied stripping down into nothing but her bending clothes. As soon as she was in Zuko gathered her in his arms again resuming his playing with her outer ear.

As the tip of his tongue and nose skidded across the shell of her ear, the water bender hummed softly clearly enjoying every pit of attention she was getting right now. But her humming made Zuko very nervous and excited. He found himself wanting to do things to the woman in his arms that he never before had wanted to do to any woman.

Slowly not wanting to push her into anything, Zuko started playing with one of her breasts which were _still_ covered with her white bending top. The humming quickly grew into something more than just humming. Zuko continued to massage Katara's breast and nibble on her ear as her _moaning_ got him even more turned on.

"Zuko!" the water bender whispered loudly, meeting Zuko's eyes. The look she gave him made him do something that a week before he wouldn't have dreamed he'd be doing now. Then again neither did he think that he'd be playing with her breasts.

Leaning down Zuko smashed his lips to hers.

He was very quick to speed things up, biting softly on her bottom lip. He got the response that he wanted. Katara gasped throwing her eyes open just as Zuko's tongue started to play with hers. Katara smiled into the kiss, flinging her wet arms around an eager Prince Zuko.


End file.
